It's Alarming, Truly How Disarming You Can Be
by emmaswaning
Summary: Oneshot. Drunk!H.G. and sober Myka. The team decides to go out for drinks after a case and things go from the there. Nothing major, just Bering and Wells fluff. Set post-Vendetta (2x09), but pre-Buried (2x11)/Reset (2x12). Hope you enjoy!


**a/n:** this fic is ideally set during season two, post-Vendetta (2x09), pre-Buried (2x11)/Reset (2x12), because that to me is like the perfect timeline for Bering and Wells: everything was beautiful and nothing hurt.

Just a drunk!HG fic that I was (oddly enough) inspired to write because of a clip I saw of Jaime in _Dexter_ (I won't spoil it if anyone hasn't seen it or anything but I just thought of this). also I definitely stole parts of this from _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ (it's just fabulous how can I not?)

hope you enjoy!

* * *

Claudia decided that it would be a good idea if everyone from the Warehouse got together after a long and tedious case and had a fun night out at the bar. Well, everyone except Artie, who stayed behind at the B&B to catch up on paperwork and apparently get some alone time.

There was a sports bar that Claudia found between Univille and Rapid City that was one of the old-style ones that served food and still had a jukebox at the back of the bar. Helena was amazed by all of this, as she hadn't been inside many sports bars since she had been out of bronzing. Myka gave her some change and she picked some old and new songs to dance to. First was _Hound Dog_ by Elvis Presley.

* * *

Five shots of tequila later, Helena was dancing (drunk) with Pete (who was sober) and about two other men on the open floor of the bar while Myka watched (semi-angrily) from her spot on the booth. Helena, who clearly wasn't blind, noticed this and excused herself. She stammered over to Myka and held out her hand, offering a dance. Myka , wide-eyed, glanced at Leena, who was sitting across from her in the booth, and she just shrugged.

"Why not?" was Myka's answer.

Pete had just put another dollar into the jukebox before Myka and Helena stepped out to the impromptu dancefloor. Out of the jukebox's speakers came _Dancing Queen_. Myka rolled her eyes as she felt Helena's right hand slip around her waist, and her left grasp her other.

"Something wrong?"

Myka shook her head. "No, no, it's just this song. Really cheesy."

Myka took Helena's arm and spun her around, taking her by surprise. By the chorus, Helena broke away from Myka and swung her hips around, trying her best to keep up with the unfamiliar tune. Myka couldn't help but laugh loudly at the other woman's efforts.

Pete caught Myka's glance as they turned and he gave her a thumbs-up.

* * *

Seven shots of tequila later, you wouldn't have guessed that _Helena_ was the type to be challenging _Pete_ in a game of darts and flirting with nearly everyone in passing. Pete was the only one who wasn't consuming anything alcohol-related, though he was still his goofy self. Myka sat in the booth with Leena, both gingerly sipping glasses of chardonnay and white wine, respectively.

They were, at times, considered the most responsible of the group; they were also the most sober. (Aside from Pete who was a recovering alcoholic, and in turn, settled on club soda for the evening.)

Helena held her arms up in victory and yelled 'yes!', chuckling as Pete's head fell down and his shoulders sagged.

"_A-ha!_ Once again, Agent Lattimer, I have proven victorious." Though her vocabulary was still clearly in tact, Helena was skirting and giggly, stumbling back to the booth where Myka and Leena sat.

"I _demand_ a rematch!" Pete said with a laugh, taking the darts out from the board.

Helena waved him off. "In good time, dear boy." She eyed Myka suggestively and slid in the booth, in incredibly close proximity to her. "I have something to attend to." Leena quickly excused herself from the booth, where she went to find Claudia (who at that moment was talking tech with another man she met beside the jukebox).

"Myka," Helena began, waving a finger, "I have something _very_ personal to tell you."

Myka raised a brow and fought a laugh. She brought her glass of white wine to her lips and took a small sip. "You do?" She prompted.

Helena nodded fervently and closed her eyes, opened them and then smiled dumbly at Myka. "Yes, yes, yes, I certainly do." She pointed to herself. "I, Helena G. Wells, have strong, romantic feelings for you," she poked Myka's shoulder, "Myka Bering."

Myka promptly spit out her wine.

"Helena, you're _drunk_."

Helena's face contorted from confusion to laughter and she smirked. "Oh, I suppose you're correct! But I'm speaking the utmost truth, I assure you. If you ask me tomorrow, my answer will remain the same; I am _over the moon_ for you, Myka. Most likely in love –" she stopped herself. "no, _definitely_ in love."

Myka chuckled at the other woman. She had never seen Helena drunk before and it was quite the sight to see. Helena ran a hand through her hair and sagged against the booth.

She said in a low voice, "I'm quite tired, Myka. Take me to bed."

Myka opened her mouth to respond but decided against it. She was sure Helena didn't realize the multiple meanings that phrase had. "I think that is a great idea." She flagged down Leena and the other woman nodded. Helena turned to Myka and raised het brows. "So Agent Bering _does_ want to take me to bed."

Myka pursed her lips. "That's not what – ah – _yeah_, you know what, it's best not to argue with you. _Especially_ in this state."

Helena sat up, a coy smile on her face.

* * *

Leena unlocked the door to the B&B and stood aside as Pete walked through with Claudia at his side (who was slightly tipsy), and Myka with Helena, (who was completely drunk off her ass). Claudia immediately sat on the couch in the living room while Helena was going to attempt climbing the stairs. Myka cautiously followed, as did Pete.

Helena stumbled backwards, and Pete quickly caught her, swinging her over his shoulder. Her feet hung in front of him, playfully dangling like a child. She faced Myka and dreamily glanced at her before delving into a story.

"Did I ever tell you both that I went to the Chicago World Fair in 1893?" She smiled brightly.

Artie's voice boomed from the hall upstairs. _"Can a man get no sleep in this place?!"_

"Quiet up there, you wanna wake the whole house?" Helena shouted back, pouting. Myka laughed.

"As Miss Wells was saying, before she was so _rudely_ interrupted, I went to the Chicago World Fair, which then was also called World's Columbian Exposition. Ah, that was _quite_ the event."

"You were _really_ there?" Myka asked.

Helena nodded. "Yes indeed I was! I went to Jackson Park during the Exposition with a friend of mine from Illinois. The architecture was surely something marvelous."

Pete rounded the top of the staircase and continued to carry Helena through the hallway as she continued her story. "Even drunk?" Pete mouthed to Myka. She nodded.

"It had some of the finest architecture I've ever seen and I remember thinking to myself, if I ever get a chance to see this again, I must. Alas, I never did."

Pete suddenly dropped Helena down on her feet in front of her room and she let out a small yelp. Pete tilted his head. "Well, that's new." he turned to Myka. "Mykes, make sure she gets to bed alright?"

Myka nodded.

"Oh, dear Pete, I'm _very_ confident that Myka will get me to bed just _fine_." She attempted a not-so-subtle wink which Pete caught and then looked at her crookedly. He shrugged it off as he walked down the hall to his room, shaking his head. "Drunk Englishwomen, I'm telling ya."

Myka opened Helena's door and gently grasped her hand, leading her inside and shutting the door. Helena snapped her fingers and backed up to her bed. "You'll have to introduce me to some of that modern music, it's quite intoxicating." She plopped down on her bed and sighed, patting the spot beside her. "Care to join me?"

"Oh." Myka scratched the back of her head, uneasy. "I was just gonna go to bed, Helena. I'll see you in the morning."

Helena, once again, pouted, crossing her arms. "I suppose there's no use in arguing with you." She murmured, slurring a bit.

Myka opened the door and stepped in the hall. "There _really_ isn't. Goodnight, Helena." With that, Myka went to her own room, and slept.

* * *

Myka woke up around midnight to her door creaking open and light footsteps against the floor. Myka blinked to adjust her eyes. "Helena?" She called into the darkness.

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep." She answered simply. Helena wasn't as drunk as she was a few hours before, but she was still a bit buzzed, Myka could tell.

Myka groaned. "You're still drunk, Helena."

She felt the bed dip at her feet when she switched the bedside lamp on. Helena shrugged. "Perhaps. But I've made a _very_ sober decision."

Myka was about to roll her eyes but she refrained. She sat up and cracked her neck, running a hand through messy curls. "Oh, yeah? And what was that?"

Without hesitation, Helena leaned forward, crawling to Myka, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Myka immediately found herself reciprocating. Helena leaned back, and said, "That."

"Wha– "

"That, my darling Myka, was my sober decision. Now I'm going back to bed, as should you. Goodnight." She smiled before she walked to the door and went back to room, leaving Myka sitting in her room, dumbfounded.


End file.
